Dragons Aren't Real
by Samaki1000
Summary: This is just a short one-shot of Tweek X Craig fluffiness with a dragon thrown in. I'm trying out my own version of Tweek which is a much braver and more a charismatic version of Tweek.


A/N: This story is written for my adorable boyfriend who wanted a dragon included in my fanfiction. I finally caved and wrote this piece for him. I hope you enjoy my silly story as much as he did.

Dragons Aren't Real

Tweek walked through the cold snowy night. He was to upset and angry to even worry about what lurked in the shadows tonight. He had gotten into another fight with his parents over the underpants gnomes stealing his clothes and of course they didn't believe him it all. He was just so sick and tired of everyone thinking he's making all this up. He sat down on the bench near Stark's pond and fished out his phone from his pocket to call Craig. Craig had always been there for him, and even if Craig didn't believe in the underpants gnomes and other creatures as well he never called Tweek out about them.

Right before he hit call he heard a sound under the bench that made him jump causing him to drop his phone. Tweek found he had pulled himself into a defensive ball position in order to protect his legs from what horrors lie below. He was trapped by the monster under the bench and his phone was right there on the ground in front of him. Tweek slowly and quietly reached down and picked up his phone making sure not to disturb the beast. He pushed call and after the third ring heard it connect. "Craig oh Jesus save me!" He whispered into the phone.

"Tweek?! Are you okay? Where are you!?" Craig asked. Tweek didn't normally call this late and that alone had worried Craig. He had already thrown his clothes before Tweek could even respond.

"I'm at Stark's pond there's something under the bench Craig! It wants to eat me I know it!" Tweek squeaked out. "Oh god it's noticed me!" Tweek yelled into the phone.

Craig was bolting out the door towards the pond hoping Tweek was just having one of his over reactions to a squirrel in the dark or something. He quickly reached the bench in front of the pond and saw Tweek's phone sitting on it, but no Tweek in sight. "Tweek!" He yelled as he searched for Tweek in the darkness.

"Boo!" Tweek yelled from behind him.

"Ahh!" Craig screamed a few pitches higher then his normal voice. "What the fuck Tweek!" He yelled back slowly turning red.

"Oh my god! You totally sounded like a girl just now!" Tweek said holding his side and laughing hard.

"Fuck you Tweek I'm going home." Craig said in his calmly annoyed that Tweek would play such a trick on him.

"No don't I'm sorry Craig!" Tweek said leaping into a tackle hug onto Craig. "I really am happy you ran here so quickly." Tweek said with a smile.

"You're an ass sometimes you know that?" Craig said smiling back unable to stay mad at the spiky haired blond he wrapped his arms around him. "So was that call all just fake?" he asked remembering why he ran out.

"No there was something under the bench but..." Tweek trailed off looking nervous. "You can't Tell anyone okay!" he finally said after a long pause.

"Okay Tweek, I promise." Craig said letting Tweek out of the hug and following him into the bushes.

"This is what was under the bench!" Tweek said with excitement as he bent down to pick up a small lizard looking creature.

"That's a pretty weird looking lizard Tweek. I don't think it's native to Southpark." Craig said.

"It's not just some weird lizard Craig! It's a dragon!" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig turned on the light on his phone and pointed it at the small 'Dragon' Tweek claimed to have found. It was small but it looked like it had a small fin like legs as well as the tip of its tail. It had colorful coral spikes that ran along it's back. It looked up at Craig and let out a cute rawr. "Holy crap, I've gone crazy." Craig said calmly.

"Shut up," Tweek said punching his arm playfully. "You're not crazy there really is a dragon." Tweek said as he pet the top of its head. "Isn't it adorable!" Tweek said with a big smile.

"Yeah, it reminds me of you with its spikes." Craig said giving Tweek a warm smile back.

"Thanks," Tweek said blushing. "I wonder what this little guy eats?" Tweek asked.

"Probably fish, it looked like it came from the pond after all." Craig said taking off his jacket to wrap it up in. "Lets get it out of the cold and get it some food."

"Okay but we have to go to your house..." Tweek said looking down and away. "I'm kind of in a fight with my parents right now. It's why I'm out here at Starks pond so late." Tweek said looking away and across the pond.

"Here," Craig said pushing the dragon at him causing Tweek to turn around and hold it. "You hold it." Craig leaned over and kissed Tweek on the cheek. "We'll talk about anything you need to when we get to my house okay?" He asked him with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Craig, you really are the best." Tweek said returning the smile and following Craig back to his house. The small baby dragon seemed to have fallen back asleep.

Tweek and Craig sat on his bed with a baby dragon curled up in a ball and fast asleep. "So what's going on Tweek?" Craig asked quietly to not wake dragon between them.

"I just got fed up with them not ever believing me about the gnomes..." Tweek said looking away. "It's not my fault they keep stealing my underpants." Tweek said with a sigh.

"It'll be hard for them to believe something like the gnomes are stealing them Tweek." Craig said standing up and moving in front of Tweek. "I'm sure deep down they believe you." Craig said with a smile as he pushed Tweek gently on his back and climbed onto his chest.

"Augh, Craig we'll wake the dragon!" Tweek said blushing and twitching nervously.

"That just means you have to have better self control." Craig said with a sly smile running his hands under Tweek's shirt to the side soft sides.

"Oh god don't it already tickles!" Tweek said in a panicked giggle. It was to late though Craig had started tickling his soft sides leaving Tweek a helpless giggly mess.

After a good thirty to forty seconds Craig finally stopped. He nuzzles against Tweek's shoulder "Feel better?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Tweek said looking at Craig with an equally bright smile. "I love you Craig." Tweek said putting his arms around Craig and holding him close.

"Love you to Tweek." Craig said slowly falling asleep on top of Tweek.


End file.
